


Pizzerias in Blough

by hollyfrosty



Series: 15 Days of FatT 2019 [2]
Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Newspaper Article, Repetition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyfrosty/pseuds/hollyfrosty
Summary: A review of pizzerias on Blough City's boardwalk, by Kiki Homewood.(Part of 15 Days of FatT 2019, in response to the theme BOARDWALK.)





	Pizzerias in Blough

# Boardwalk Restaurant Reviews

Kiki Homewood

## Pizzeria

The pizza here was fantastic, I particularly enjoyed their ham and mild pepper pizza. The staff was lovely and accommodating. I would love to eat here again.

## Pizzeria

The pizza here was magnificent, I particularly enjoyed their feta and mild pepper pizza. The staff was amusing and mellow. I would love to eat here again.

## Pizzeria

The pizza here was likeable, I particularly enjoyed their cheddar and pineapple pizza. The staff was large and handy. I would love to eat here again.

## Pizzeria

The pizza here was mighty, I particularly enjoyed their sausage and sausage pizza. The staff was swanky and alive. I would love to eat here again.

## Pizzeria

The pizza here was narrow, I particularly enjoyed their ale and almond extract pizza. The staff was narrow and puffy. I would love to eat here again.

## Pizzeria

The pizza here was psychedelic, I particularly enjoyed their chili powder and apple butter pizza. The staff was rapid and angry. I would love to eat here again.

## Pizzeria

The pizza here was hesitant, I particularly enjoyed their plantain and desk pizza. The staff was yummy and vague. I would love to eat here again.

## Pizzeria

The pizza here was glib, I particularly enjoyed their stop sign and pool cue pizza. The staff was tearful and dapper. I would love to eat here again.

## Pizzeria

The pizza here was volatile, I particularly enjoyed their sandpaper and conditioner pizza. The staff was splendid and super. I would love to eat here again.

## Pizzeria

The pizza here was claim, I particularly enjoyed their technopolis and sugarloaf pizza. The staff was athletics and finch. I would love to eat here again.

## Pizzeria

The pizza here was priuli, I particularly enjoyed their smilax and short pizza. The staff was shooting and unicorn. I would love to eat here again.

## Pizzeria

The pizza here was The pizza here was pizza, I particularly enjoyed their The pizza here was pizza, I particularly enjoyed their pizza and The pizza here was pizza, I particularly enjoyed their pizza and pizza pizza. The staff was The pizza here was pizza, I particularly enjoyed their pizza and pizza pizza. The staff was pizza and The pizza here was pizza, I particularly enjoyed their pizza and pizza pizza. The staff was pizza and pizza. I would love to eat here again.. I would love to eat here again. and pizza. I would love to eat here again. pizza. The staff was pizza and pizza. I would love to eat here again. and pizza pizza. The staff was pizza and pizza. I would love to eat here again., I particularly enjoyed their pizza and pizza pizza. The staff was pizza and pizza. I would love to eat here again.

## Pizzeria

Terrible, would not recommend.


End file.
